


El devorador de libros | KaiSoo

by lauronfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Paranormal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauronfire/pseuds/lauronfire
Summary: "-¿Qué eres?-Un ángel de la muerte. Soy el guardián de estos libros, de estas vidas.-¿Entonces tú no los escribes?-No, quien los escribe es el destino. Yo solo hago pequeños cambios, para redimir los pecados de las personas."





	El devorador de libros | KaiSoo

Los pinchazos en sus piernas le avisaban de que se tenía que detener ya, pero su mente le gritaba que corriera sin parar hasta que estuviera en un lugar a salvo. Apretó la bolsa de deportes contra su pecho y usó las pocas energías que le quedaban para correr más rápido en cuanto dobló la esquina de la calle. Ante sus ojos apareció la entrada de una aparentemente vieja librería, no dudó ni un instante en meterse en ella y esconderse detrás de la puerta.

Se agachó cubriendo la bolsa con su cuerpo y se quedó todo lo quieto que pudo mientras escuchaba a sus persecutores pasar de largo al otro lado de la puerta. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire ahora un poco más tranquilo. Dejó que pasaran unos largos minutos hasta que su respiración agitada se calmase y su sudor se secase.

Desde su posición echó un rápido vistazo a la estancia donde se encontraba, le pareció bastante raro que todavía nadie hubiera acudido a su entrada a la tienda. Efectivamente se trataba de una librería, anchas y altas estanterías se alzaban hasta el techo de madera oscura. Echó un vistazo a ambos lados, pudiendo comprobar que el número de estanterías se extendía más allá de lo que su vista podía alcanzar, tanto por lo ancho como por lo largo, no alcanzando a ver tampoco la profundidad exacta de la habitación, en pocas palabras, esa librería era infinita. ¿Cuándo habían construido una tienda tan grande en un barrio tan pequeño sin que él se diera cuenta?

Ignoró ese hecho y se levantó del suelo, donde todavía estaba agazapado. Se quitó la gorra y la mascarilla negra que vestía y las metió en la bolsa de deporte, junto a los numerosos fajos de billetes que acababa de robar.

Caminó entre las estanterías sin poner atención en los libros que se encontraban en sus estantes, simplemente estaba haciendo algo de tiempo para así poder salir de allí sin que la policía le viera de nuevo. Tenía que conseguir salir de allí y llegar a casa a salvo. Pero había algo en aquél lugar que le inquietaba, no se había cruzado con nadie en todo el tiempo que había estado, y según sus cálculos, como mínimo había pasado una media hora desde que entró. A parte, tampoco se escuchaba un solo ruido, solamente la suela de sus deportivas chirriar contra la madera recién encerada del suelo.

Siguió caminando entre las imponentes estanterías, ahora buscando la salida. Ese sitio era demasiado inquietante y quería salir de él cuanto antes mejor, pero por más que rehiciera el camino no la encontraba. Después de un rato llegó a la conclusión de que se había perdido entre tanto libro y tanta madera, todo a su alrededor le parecía igual.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?

El silencio le respondió con más silencio. Empezó a sudar frío, agobiado por sentirse encerrado dentro de esa misteriosa librería, pero no se iba a quedar quieto. Siguió caminando por un buen rato, hasta que a lo lejos, a mitad de uno de los pasillos, pudo divisar una estructura que no había visto antes por ahí y que destacaba bastante entre las estanterías. Se trataba de un atril de robusta madera, sobre él había un libro azul claro de tapa dura. En dorado tenía grabadas una serie de letras y números, se acercó más hasta poder leer en él:

**Kim Jong In**

**1994-2017**

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué está mi nombre escrito en este libro? -Murmuró para sí.

Dejó la bolsa a un lado en el suelo y abrió ese extraño libro por la primera página y empezó a leer bastante intrigado.

" _Kim Jongin, nacido el 14 de Enero de 1994, en Suncheon..._ "

Comenzó a pasar páginas con un nudo notable en su garganta, leyó por encima lo que había escrito, no pudiéndose creer que prácticamente toda su vida estaba ahí relatada tal cual la recordaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?

Con manos temblorosas fue hasta la última página y leyó el último párrafo.

" _Kim Jongin falleció la mañana del 7 de Octubre de 2017, a las 11:03, abatido a tiros por la policía mientras huía después de atracar la sucursal de un banco de su barrio._ "

-¿Esto qué es? -Gritó, enfadado hacia la nada. -¡Sé que hay alguien aquí! ¡Sal! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

Definitivamente eso tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto, él no estaba muerto, nadie le había disparado. Seguía tan vivo como siempre lo había estado, o al menos eso era lo que a él le parecía. Según ese libro, donde estaba toda su vida relatada, ese mismo día había muerto, hacía apenas unas horas, pero eso no era verdad, no podía...Más que nada porque seguía ahí de pie, corriendo por la librería en busca de alguien que le diera alguna explicación y un muerto no podía hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Dobló varias estanterías hasta que por fin logró ver el fondo de la tienda, ¿desde cuándo un local tenía kilómetros y kilómetros? Había estado andando por lo que parecieron horas hasta que al fin encontró a alguien entre tanto libro. Cerca de la pared del fondo había un gran escritorio de madera de roble bastante antiguo y desgastado, sobre él había montañas y montañas de libros y plumas de tinta negra desperdigadas por toda la superficie. Detrás de la estructura de madera había un sillón giratorio de terciopelo verde oscuro, igual de desgastado que la madera. El sillón estaba dándole la espalda a Jongin, pero por la parte superior del respaldo se podía distinguir la cabellera negra de alguien.

-¿Disculpe? -La furia de Jongin había desaparecido de su ser, y se acercó al escritorio para ver si esa persona le podía ayudar, solo quería salir de allí.

-¿Si? -La voz era indistinguiblemente de un muchacho, lo raro fue que esa voz le resultó bastante conocida, pero no sabía de qué. El muchacho sentado ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para hablar.

-Estoy un poco perdido y me gustaría poder salir de aquí. -Escuchó el sonido del pasar de páginas desde el otro lado del sillón. -Por favor...

-Está bien, ¿sabes dónde estás?

-¿En una tienda de libros? -Contestó, la duda era palpable en su tono.

Una risa ligera se escuchó, proveniente del muchacho misterioso. Algo se encogió en el pecho de Jongin nada más escucharla, le era tan familiar que se asustó.

-¿Has leído tu libro, verdad? Supongo que puedes hacerte una idea de dónde estás.

-No, no tengo ni idea. Y ese libro... ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué está toda mi vida ahí? ¿Por qué dice que he muerto si sigo vivo? -De nuevo, la rabia empezó a hacerse presente en él. Estaba desesperado, quería salir de ahí para volver con su hermana pequeña, le estaba esperando seguramente preocupada.

-Jongin...-Se estremeció al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz. -Estás en el purgatorio.

El chico hizo girar el sillón, quedando ahora de frente a Jongin, el cual abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no por lo que acababa de escuchar, sino por lo que tenía ante sus ojos. Tal fue su asombro, que sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo de espaldas, quedando sentado sobre la superficie de madera, con una expresión de loco, ¿estaría soñando? Esa piel blanca, suave como las plumas de un cisne, los labios rosados y con forma de corazón, esos inconfundibles ojos grandes y redondos, ese rostro inocente le miraba fijamente, no podía ser...

-¿K-kyungsoo...? -Tartamudeó de la impresión.

-¿Kyungsoo? -Repitió el chico con cierta confusión, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Ah! Do Kyungsoo, aquél chico... 

-P-pero... Moriste...hace seis años...

-Te equivocas, Jongin. Yo no soy Kyungsoo, simplemente es una proyección de tu mente.

Jongin estaba que le iba a dar un ataque. ¿Cómo podía decir que no era Kyungsoo si era exactamente igual que él? Su voz, su rostro, hasta sus gestos eran calcados. La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas, sintió ganas de vomitar, pero tenía el estómago vacío.

En cambio, Kyungsoo se levantó del sillón verde y caminó hasta posicionarse delante del escritorio, sentándose en una de sus esquinas y le observó con detenimiento desde allí arriba.

-Sé que puede resultarte complicado, Jongin. Pero estás en el purgatorio, has muerto y tienes que redimir tus pecados antes de pasar al siguiente nivel. Yo puedo ayudarte a hacerlo, pero tienes que abrir tu corazón primero.

-Si eso es verdad... Lo de que he muerto, ¿cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? Yo solo estaba corriendo, vi esta tienda, me metí y ya está. No recuerdo que me pasara nada malo.

-Como tú dices, mientras corrías, un policía te disparó justo en el pecho, moriste en el acto.

Kyungsoo y el libro coincidían en la forma en la que supuestamente murió, ¿sería casualidad o realmente estaba muerto? Se mantuvo un rato en silencio, no sabía qué decir, su cabeza estaba intentando procesar toda la información que le había llegado de golpe. Si había muerto qué pasaría ahora, qué sería de su hermana enferma, se quedaría sola con su debilitada madre en este cruel mundo. Y sobre todo, por qué Kyungsoo estaba allí en frente de él, negando lo evidente.

-¿Todos los libros que hay aquí son las vidas de las personas?

-Sí.

-¿Puedo ver el tuyo? Digo...el de Do Kyungsoo. -Se autocorrigió de inmediato al ver al otro chico alzar las cejas.

-Claro. -Se separó del escritorio donde había estado apoyado todo el rato y se dirigió a una de las imponentes estanterías. Jongin se levantó del suelo y le siguió.

Caminaron por un rato entre libros y libros, ahora Jongin se pudo fijar un poco más en ellos, algunos eran muy finos y otros muy gruesos, dependiendo del tiempo que viviera la persona. Había miles y miles de ellos, todos perfectamente ordenados por apellidos y fechas de nacimiento. Pudo ver que había libros desde antes de Cristo hasta la época actual, eso le sorprendió bastante.

Kyungsoo se paró frente a un estante y sacó un libro de él, el cual no era particularmente grueso. La tapa era de color blanco y el grabado seguía siendo dorado, donde ponía:

**Do Kyung Soo**

**1993-2011**

Se lo dio  Jongin y se alejó unos pasos, dándole algo de intimidad al muchacho, el cual no dudó en abrir el tomo directamente por la última página. Sus ojos bailaron por las líneas rápidamente, leyendo lo que en el fondo ya sabía, por lo que había llorado una y otra vez, con lo que había soñado por meses.

Conoció a Do Kyungsoo el verano de 2011, en un campamento. Él venía desde Goyang, mientras que Jongin desde el sur del país, el campamento era a las afueras de Seúl, en un camping enorme donde se concentraron varios institutos a la vez desde varios puntos de Corea del Sur.

Fue una noche de ese campamento cuando hablaron por primera vez, durante las actividades nocturnas donde los monitores mezclaban a los chicos de distintos institutos en varios grupos, a ambos le tocó en el mismo e inmediatamente congeniaron. Básicamente fue como si conocieran a su alma gemela.

Durante esas semanas de vacaciones no se separaron ni un momento, Jongin descubrió que Kyungsoo quería ser un cantante de talla mundial, y según su juicio, seguramente llegaría a cumplir su sueño, pues poseía una voz heredada directamente de los ángeles. Sin darse cuenta, se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro, no sabían cuánta falta se hacían falta hasta que se conocieron y el simple hecho de pensar en que se tendrían que separar les hacía querer llorar. No fue hasta la última noche del campamento que decidieron dar el primer paso.

Ocurrió detrás de la cabaña de Jongin, a la luz de las estrellas, escondidos entre la maleza y las malas hierbas. Fue torpe pero hermoso, su primer y único beso fue el más bonito de la historia. Todavía podía recordar el tacto sobre sus labios, no fue tan suave como se esperó, pero sí dulce, el sabor de Kyungsoo era tan dulce como el de las mandarinas, embriagador y delicioso. No mentía cuando decía que podía seguir saboreando a Kyungsoo cada vez que se relamía los labios, aunque hubieran pasado seis años.

Al día siguiente todos tenían que regresar a sus respectivos hogares en sus respectivas ciudades, prácticamente cada uno vivía en una punta del país, pero aun así Kyungsoo prometió ir a verle en las vacaciones de Navidad, haría lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerlo.

Si tan solo hubiera sido consciente de lo que le pasaría horas después, no le habría hecho esa promesa a Jongin.

Durante el viaje de vuelta, el autobús que llevaba a los estudiantes de vuelta a Goyang descarriló y acabó saliéndose de la carretera a toda velocidad, provocando que diera varias vueltas de campana y que ninguna persona saliera viva de ese accidente.

Cuando Jongin se enteró ya habían pasado horas, las que tardó en llegar a su ciudad desde Seúl. Aquella noticia le llegó como un jarro de agua fría contra su rostro. No se podía creer que en pocas horas, todas sus ilusiones se habían ido al garete, todo lo que se habían prometido esos dos jóvenes inocentes.

Los siguientes meses fueron los peores para Jongin, entró en una gran depresión ante la repentina pérdida de Kyungsoo, era su alma gemela y sabía que no podría volver a encontrar a alguien como él jamás, ni en mil años. Le costó recuperarse muchísimo de aquél bache en su vida.

Cerró el libro suavemente y lo dejó en el mismo sitio de donde lo habían sacado. El chico que se parecía aterradoramente a Kyungsoo se encontraba apoyado en los estantes a unos metros de él, esperando a que dijera algo.

-¿Podría mirar otro libro? -Preguntó el moreno, con cautela. El chico asintió. -Quiero ver el de mi hermana pequeña.

-Eso no puede ser, ella todavía no ha muerto. -Respondió, bruscamente.

-¿Por qué no? -Indignado, le encaró. Se había fijado en los lomos de los demás libros, y en ellos había grabadas fechas de muerte de dentro de varios años, así que el libro de su hermana tenía que estar por ahí.

-¿Qué harías si supieras el futuro que le depara a tu hermana?

Jongin no lo dudó un segundo, echó a correr todo lo rápido que las piernas le permitieron sin haberle llegado a contestar a su pregunta. Buscó por los pasillos el apellido "Kim", le costó bastante llegar desde la D, donde se encontraba, hasta la K, y más aún llegar hasta la parte donde estaban las personas con el apellido Kim que habían nacido en el mismo año que su hermana, estaba desesperado por saber lo que le pasaría ahora que él había muerto y la había dejado sola con su madre.

Hacía un par de años le diagnosticaron a la joven muchacha un cáncer que le estaba consumiendo la vida poco a poco. Para poder enfrentarse a las facturas del hospital, las pruebas y los caros medicamentos, Jongin tuvo que dejar los estudios y pluriemplearse, al igual que su madre. Mientras ella limpiaba casas por la mañana, él recargaba los depósitos de los coches en una gasolinera; cuando su madre se partía la espalda trabajando en una fábrica textil por las tardes, él repartía y colocaba muebles con la furgoneta de una empresa de mudanzas; y las noches él las pasaba despierto sirviendo copas en una discoteca mientras su madre cuidaba de su hermana en el hospital.

La enfermedad fue avanzando, y su hermana menor no progresaba, los tratamientos eran cada vez más caros y sus sueldos cubrían todas las facturas a duras penas. Fue cuando el doctor les dio la noticia de que había que operarla si querían que se recuperara cuando vieron su futuro aún peor. Aquello solo hizo que sus deudas aumentaran desmesuradamente, si no conseguían el dinero lo antes posible no podrían operarla, esa fue la razón por la que Jongin decidió robar el banco de su barrio esa misma mañana. Le daba igual ir a la cárcel si eso permitía que su hermana se recuperara y pudiera vivir plácidamente.

En cambio, aquello le costó la vida. Por tratar de salvar a su hermana él murió. Cada vez era más consciente de ello, esa idea se iba integrando en su mente, en su ser, había muerto sin cumplir su misión final y se sentía el hombre más desgraciado de la faz de la tierra o de donde fuera que estuviera en ese momento.

Le costó, pero al final encontró el libro donde estaba grabado el nombre de la chica. Lo abrió por detrás y leyó lo que más temía. Al no haber conseguido el dinero, la operación no se pudo realizar y su hermana acababa muriendo a los pocos meses por metástasis en varios órganos importantes.

Quiso llorar, pero no había una sola lágrima en su interior. Los fantasmas no tenían lágrimas.

Kyungsoo apareció detrás de él, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando al chico moreno que tenía una expresión triste y agonizante.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Todo esto… ¿para nada? –Jongin miró a Kyungsoo directamente a los ojos. –Por favor, ayúdame.

-No se puede cambiar lo que ya está escrito.

-¡Algo se podrá hacer! No puedo dejar que muera, no así. ¿Quién ha escrito todos estos libros, todas estas vidas? ¿Has sido tú? –Le acusó, con voz rabiosa y con indignación. Como respuesta recibió silencio, un silencio que se tomó como una respuesta afirmativa. -¿Por qué eres tan cruel…? Sólo es una niña… No ha conocido nada más que sufrimiento, déjame cambiar eso, por favor, te lo suplico. ¿No tienes empatía alguna?

Jongin se encontraba al borde de la desesperación, después de leer aquellas horribles líneas quería hacer lo imposible por salvar a la pequeña, todo lo que no había hecho en vida lo haría ahora.

En cambio, el chico que se parecía a Kyungsoo se mantenía serio, sin expresión ninguna, mirando a Jongin como si lo estuviera analizando. ¿Por qué los humanos eran tan sentimentales? ¿Por qué les importaba tanto la vida si había algo mejor esperándoles después de ella? Cuanto mayor sufrimiento padecieran en ella, mayores placeres encontrarían en el siguiente nivel, pero nunca comprendían. Se vio reflejado en los ojos del moreno, vio el rostro del chico al que le había robado la apariencia y se preguntó por qué ese muchacho sería tan importante para Jongin.

Sin decir nada giró sobre sus talones y se marchó lejos del joven que sostenía aún el libro. El moreno fue a maldecir justo cuando vio cómo una pluma negra se deslizo por entre los dedos de Kyungsoo y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico, era como las plumas que había visto antes en el escritorio de roble.

Una pequeña y remota posibilidad se pasó por la mente de Jongin, así que no dudó en coger la pluma y tachar con ella todos los párrafos que describían la muerte de su joven hermana. En cambio, en los bordes laterales que estaban en blanco se dedicó a escribir un futuro cercano mucho mejor que la muerte, un futuro donde su hermana se conseguía operar y superar la enfermedad que aquejaba. En cuanto lo cerró, un tenue brillo dorado salió de entre las páginas, lo que le hizo volver a abrir el libro, pero ahora había algo diferente. Por lo menos poseía el doble o el triple de páginas que antes, buscó y buscó, pero no encontró un rastro de cáncer ni muerte hasta que su hermana cumpliese noventa años, cuando moriría rodeada de sus hijos y nietos por un paro cardiaco, sin dolor y sin sufrimiento, justo como ella se merecía. Había sido capaz de cambiar el destino de su hermana gracias a una pluma de tinta negra y a un libro, si tan solo hubiera sabido antes…

Dejó el tomo en su lugar y fue en busca de Kyungsoo, tenía que agradecerle. Estaba casi seguro que él había dejado caer la pluma a propósito, de no ser por él no podría haber completado su última voluntad y no podría descansar en paz.

Lo encontró sentado de nuevo en el sillón de terciopelo verde, revisando un libro con expresión desinteresada.

-¿Qué eres?

El chico alzó la mirada del libro y le miró con curiosidad, pocas veces le habían preguntado eso.

-Un ángel de la muerte. Soy el guardián de estos libros, de estas vidas.

-¿Entonces tú no los escribes?

-No, quien los escribe es el destino. Yo solo hago pequeños cambios, para redimir los pecados de las personas.

Jongin frunció el ceño, aún había algo que le inquietaba y con lo que no se encontraba a gusto.

\- ¿Y por qué tienes la forma de Kyungsoo entonces?

-Los ángeles de la muerte adoptamos la forma de un ser querido del fallecido. –Parecía que el chico se había interesado por ese tema de conversación, así que cerró el libro que tenía, marcando la página por la que se había quedado. Jongin pudo leer de refilón su propio nombre en la tapa. Era su libro. –Si una cara conocida te acompaña hasta el otro lado se supone que es más fácil… En la mayoría de los casos, al menos. Parece ser que tu subconsciente ha decidido que esa persona sea ese tal Do Kyungsoo.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para llegar al otro lado? –Jongin ya se sentía rendido ante aquella situación, le daba igual a donde ir, si al Cielo o al Infierno. Él solo quería descansar en paz.

-Según lo que he podido leer has cometido ciertos pecados más o menos graves, como el robo. El fin no justifica los medios, Jongin, por lo que de momento no podrás cruzar al otro lado hasta que sanes tu alma.

-¿El otro lado es el Cielo?

-Algo así. –El ángel de la muerte se levantó y fue hasta Jongin para coger su mano y atraerlo hasta una de las paredes forradas de madera, donde apareció repentinamente una puerta del mismo material, como si fuera magia. –Ahora tienes que volver a nacer, en otra vida y vivir de buena manera. Es el destino el que escribe tu libro, pero eres tú el que decides tu destino con cada decisión que tomas. Vive bien y la próxima vez que nos veamos, te abriré las puertas al paraíso, Kim Jongin.

No supo si era porque aquél ángel de la muerte había adoptado la forma de Kyungsoo, pero el oír esas palabras le revolvieron algo en su interior, le hicieron sentir esperanza y melancolía a la vez. Había echado muchísimo de menos al chico, y el verlo de nuevo, hablar con él, aun sabiendo que realmente no era él, solo le daban ganas de abrazarlo y no separarse de él. Pero sabía que en el fondo aquello era imposible.

Antes de cruzar la puerta que se abrió ante él, se atrevió a besar los labios de Kyungsoo una última vez, solo fue un ligero roce de labios, pero el suficiente para poder coger las fuerzas que le hicieron falta a Jongin para poder atravesar el umbral hacia una nueva vida.

-Gracias, Kyungsoo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró ante él, se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su escritorio. Delante de él le esperaba otra alma perdida. Era un muchacho alto y delgaducho, con el pelo teñido de rubio. Sus miradas conectaron y el joven exclamó sorprendido:

-¿Junmyeon?


End file.
